


They are Worth It

by JacklovesHilson



Series: Worth it [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklovesHilson/pseuds/JacklovesHilson
Summary: Timeline and Summary: 18 months after 6.15 blackhole when House seeing Wilson's eyes join him in the bedroom, they got married shortly after. There are clinic kids who tug at House's heart.





	They are Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> AN This story is inspired by A Boy Like Me And Desperados series. This is a remix of both those stories. Liberty is created for House to easily adopt kids, I know in reality someone like House will be dim unfit to foster or adopt kids but here, Hey, Its fiction, so….like timeline and, so.
> 
> AN 2: in the show House doesn't have a brother, but in here he has a twin brother. "Samuel House, Ph.D."
> 
> AN 3 The team is Chase, Cameron, and Foreman. Cameron never left after 'Teamwork.' Chase and her divorce, but remain the best of friends.
> 
> Last AN: I know that the kids suffer from PTSD and self-worth issues but I will be glossing over that, Sorry.

Rating T

Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship, fluff)

Disclaimer: House MD is not mine, Sam and their sons are mine. A.U. OOC

Words approx 7500 Words 1 shot

 

GH/JW

It is a routine day in PPTH's Free Clinic, Doctors, Nurses were happy to be there treating patients, but one, who is being coerced to be there is the head of Diagnostic Medicine Dr. Gregory House. He really doesn't want to be there because its boring: cold, flu, kids needing to get away from school, and drug seekers.

House doesn't like dealing with people he is more of a medical puzzle guy. But he is there because his boss and friend Dr. Lisa Cuddy told him that if he didn't do his hours his husband and best friend Dr. James Wilson will work that weekend. And he, House doesn't want that because it was his first year anniversary this weekend.

He in spite of being in the clinic smiled to himself. They had been married for a year and they still am so in love with each other. "Dr. House." Nurse Brenda called, "there are patients in exam room one."

"Thank you, Brenda," House said with a sarcastic edge to his tone. He walked to the examination room and sighed. "Hi, I am Doctor House. He said. "The tween maybe 10 and a much younger kid may be 6 was standing there with scared green eyes, brown hair and lanky figure. The boys seem as though they wanted to get out of that exam room as like House.

"Hi boys, my name is Doctor Gregory House, How do I owe the pleasure for?

"Umm, we just need to get some Tylenol. We need to get out of here." The older kid said.

"Nope," House said. "You boys need to explain first why Nice shiner." He told the older kid. Pointing at the older kid's face "Did daddy did that?" House said softening his stands.

The boys sat there unable to say a coherent word. "Doctor, We can't come home yet. He will kill us." The younger boy said.

"We can't tell him."

"Boys, How did you get here, By the way?" House asked.

"We took the bus." The older kid said.

Something in the way that this two boys interacted with each other House thought of his twin brother and himself when they were at that ages. He cleared his throat And he thinks fast. Meanwhile, talk to the kids. So What do you do for fun?" By the way "What are your names?"

"We play piano, guitar, soccer, baseball." The younger boy said.

"His name is Calvin and his six and Mine is Clayton and I am 10. Listen, Clayton said. "Dr. House, we need to go."

"Wait, What is going on boys?" House said, seating down. "It's okay." House soothed. "I have no right to say anything to anyone, not even to your father."

Calvin is the first one to speak "Dad hit Clayton on his head… last night. Show him Clayton he won't tell Dad." Calvin said encouragingly.

House doesn't know these kids, but he feels like he knows them well he felt for them he is like them. House drift to old memories. Memories of Childhood Trauma. Like when he and his twin brother in the basement in the ice baths, and John's belt whipping them, being outside in winter with Sam.

"Doctor House," Clayton said pulling House out of his trance. When House is out of his trance he notices some almost healed bruises in the younger kids features.

"What happened to your face?" House asked Calvin.

"He hit him, too," Clayton said.

"Can I see your body?" House asked Calvin again. When Calvin remove his shirt House closed his eyes. Bruises all over his body, black, purple and yellow He saw it with his younger brother Sam. "Clayton, Calvin, You need to tell someone, you need to make it stop."

"And where are we going to be now, We have no grandparents, our mother killed herself. There no one that is willing to take us, Will be stuck in foster care." Clayton told House.

"We have a room large enough for you boys to share, I'll ask my husband for the room." I want to adopt you two, Clay my husband always wanted children. With Clayton's questioning look of Why are you doing this for us, we're nobody?

House said to his unspoken question. "Yes, my younger brother Sam and I were abused as young children by our father." House's voice was quiet and subdued.

"Your husband?" Clayton looks at Calvin and sighed. "Your gay?" Clayton asked House.

"No, Clayton, I am not gay, but I am, just for him," House said the last part was said sarcastically.

Clayton sighed a little relief, He doesn't know what his sexual orientation yet certainly not straight but the relief he felt knowing his potential guardians will not have a hissy fit when he told them.

"So I am calling this in boys, tonight, I am talking to my husband. With Calvin's questioning look "He is a good guy, Calvin, in fact, he will like you both. I will be back. I will just call CPS."

Outside the exam room Dr. Lisa Cuddy is together with Nurse Brenda giving House and the boys a look of utter surprise. "House, what are you doing?" Asked Cuddy while House was coming out of the exam room. "Lisa, Can I talk to you in your office? "While walking to Cuddy's office "House, what are you doing?"

"I am calling CPS can I use your phone?" House asked Cuddy.

Cuddy, shock etched on her face gave House a questioning look of utter surprise. "House… Greg… What is that about?"

"Can I use your phone?" House simply said.

Then, House called CPS with an urgency that Cuddy has never seen on him. "Hi, This is Doctor Gregory House. I want to report an abuse case." House said. "A Six-year-old kid as well as a ten-year-old kid," House said a look of horror in her face because he didn't see him like this.

Then she remembered that rape victim years ago, she remembered how she requested House of all the doctors, that is why she wanted him, and Cuddy put two and two together. Oh crap, House was abused as a child. She needs to tread lightly here.

"Greg? I have a question for you," After the phone call ended "What did you tell Eve?"

House sighed, then as if he didn't even know who Cuddy was talking about House mock her with her face. "Greg?" Cuddy asked again.

House sighed again. "Dad…" Cuddy gave him a questioning look, House revise his answer. "It was my dad," and another questioning looked "He hit us with his belt, he put us in ice baths and let us outside in the middle of winter or summer." Those two kids, unlike me and Sam, had a mom who at least loves us. Those kids…." House was unable to speak. Cuddy who has seated on her chair place a comforting hand on House.

"Greg, you're in therapy, you have James," Cuddy said simply.

After an hour, the CPS personnel arrive."Dr. Cuddy," Nurse Brenda picked through the office ''The CPS personnel is here."

"House, here we go," Cuddy said helping House up.

The CPS person was an older man, maybe older than House with grey hair and hazel brown eyes "Good Afternoon, My name is Andrew Jensen for CPS, someone called.

"Yes, I called it in, my name is Doctor Greg House. This is the two young men in question he beckons Clayton and Calvin to walk towards Jensen. "Okay, boys." House said, "Just tell him the truth."

Cuddy and Brenda look at House surprise that House poses such tenderness. Cuddy now understood why Wilson loves House so much. He will do the right thing whether you wanted to or not whether people was looking or not. House usually says It is what you need. Cuddy smiled at House.

While the kids were talking to Jensen, House sat down in an empty exam room. When his husband Doctor James Wilson came through the clinic doors, "Cuddy, I thought Greg was here."

"Yes, exam room four," Cuddy replied smiling at Wilson.

"What is going on?" Wilson asked when he entered the exam room. "When we get home I want to talk to you about something, James," House said emotion unreadable.

"Greg, What is going on?" Wilson asked.

"Later, at home." was all House said.

Clayton and Calvin walk in front of House and Wilson, together with Jensen. "Doctor House, you were right, they were really abused," Jensen said.

"So what is going to happen with us?" Clayton asked House.

You'll go into hiding for a few days and we will be in contact, okay, Goodbye, before they go House handed Calvin a sucker and Clayton 20 dollars. "Buy him food from Burger King or Taco Bell."

"Wow, Greg, What is that about?" Wilson asked House while House was checking out of the clinic. "Later, James, Later. by the way, can you get my things? Translation: "I hurt my stump badly."

"Okay…." Wilson said. Wilson ran through the stairs and the hallway and through the Diagnostic Medicine conference room he spotted Cameron seated there. He nodded at her.

"House was a legend today." Said Cameron. With Wilson's questioning look She continued "I heard he save two kids from a bad situation. He called it in, CHILD ABUSE."

When Wilson return back, House was seated at the bench near the entrance through the hospital, rubbing the remainder of his thigh absently and humming. "Greg. let's go."

"Okay, coming" House stood up with great difficulty, he walks slowly through the hospital parking lot.

"Have you taken a pill, yet?" Wilson asked when they were in their car. House shook his head. The pair rode in comfortable silence.

"Lets order in pizza." They watch the game until their pizza arrives.

"Greg, what is about the kids." Wilson blurted out.

"Later after we eat," House said grimacing in pain.

Wilson sighed. It was a little over a year since House's amputation. The catalyst of his amputation is when he had overdosed on Vicodin. When he is supposed to be in recovery. But House is still experiencing nerve pain, in addition to the occasional phantom pain. He is still using the cane occasionally. Wilson needed to beg Cuddy and the board to give House his old job back. He isn't using Vicodin regularly a testament to House's assumption that he is not an addict just someone in chronic pain. "Greg, you want Vicodin? Wilson asked House shook his head.

"Do you want kids, James?" House asked Wilson about two minutes into the baseball game. Wilson just sat there dumbfounded. This question came out of left field but Wilson remembers those two kids. (brothers).

"Right," Wilson said. "Yes, I want kids."

"Even If they aren't yours biologically?, House added. When Wilson nodded his head "Even if they have some issues?" Wilson nodded his head again.

"Those kids, your abuse victims. You wanted to adopt them?" Wilson asked. House nodded. "Okay." House shows a lot of compassion even if he doesn't like people to see it.

"What happened to them?, Where is the mom? Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?" Wilson asked.

"I asked Lucas to do a quick search today, father is a former army ranger Carl Johnston, mom, Jenny was a housewife they have two boys 10-year-old Clayton and 6-year-old Calvin. When the boys were Two and six a report from Clayton's school, a teacher reported the father because of a bruice face. But CPS investigate it they have no reason to remove the boys from their place. Today I gave them a reason because unlike the teacher I have medical proof from Princeton General. Their mother Od'ed on narcotics because of the guilt and pressures of keeping secrets. Maternal grandmother died of cancer, grandpa died in a gang war when the mom was just a kid. Father sides paternal grandmother died, heart attack at 43 paternal grandpa's died in 91 during the original Iraq war. The mother had no siblings, the dad had a brother who is one of the causalities in the bus crash that killed Amber."

"Greg, this is like you and Sam," Wilson said dryly.

"Yeah, I know," House said.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to help them, foster them or eventually adopt them. James, I never wanted children because of what John did. But I want them to have a stable home. When we were younger I asked uncle Joe to help us, as you know Joseph Campbell is my biological father, we did DNA on him. Anyways, he laughs at me, told me I am cute for telling a joke and told me I am where I belong." House sighed and then he laughs a rueful laugh, Wilson hugs him close.

"Greg, I always wanted Children, my three ex-wives don't want them, Samantha, don't want to even consider it. Bonnie doesn't want it and I know Julie lied to me about it, Amber didn't want to consider it either. Greg, you are the only one who considers giving me children. Even if it is not blood-related. Thank you."

"Call Stacy for us, We need her, I will call my 'friends' from the system." House said getting up to go to 'bed', Wilson joining him shortly after.

GH/JW

It was Monday of the following week were in the family court hearing for the dad the case was solid. There is a criminal trial later in the year. He had no right to any and every kid he may have. House and Wilson went to the courthouse they had taken the week off. After the hearing, the kids' social worker a middle-age white woman named Paula Smith meet the foster parents to be. House and Wilson greeted her.

"Hi, This is my partner Doctor James Wilson, Will be taking care of this two boys from now on. our intentions is to adopt them." House continued. Right, Wilson, Wilson nodded encouragingly.

"Doctor House, As you know older kids are harder to adopt. Especially for kids with issues like them. Thank you, Doctor House and Doctor Wilson."

"Your welcome."

"What should I call you guys," Calvin asked them. "Can I call you Daddy Greg and Daddy James."

"Oh god, After the adoption is finalize," House said. "You can call us whatever you want but for now, Call us by our names."

"Greg, Thank you for everything," Clayton said.

They went out for food and drinks after the hearing at a local diner. The waitress knew them, of course, saw the boys with them and was shocked but did not say anything. "Good day, Gentlemen, the waitress, Rebeca said. "What do you want to order?"

House turned to the kids, "burger, fries, or something else?." House asked them. "Greg, I am not hungry, can I just get ice cream?" Clayton said flatly. in utter shock, House agreed with Clayton's demands. "Eh, You want a burger, Calvin? "Yes," Calvin said.

After lunch They go to the boys' house in the outreach of Princeton, For House and Wilson, this is a new territory they came from both upper-middle-class backgrounds. The kid's house was small dirty and clutter field. Clayton saw House's obvious discomfort at seeing their house that he said.

"Greg, if you don't want to go inside you can just stay here."

"Its okay, I am coming," House reassured him. "Right, James? Wilson nodded at House. When they came in the front door House muttered sotto voce to Wilson. "I can't believe a family lives here." The inside was littered, clutter with empty bottles, old newspapers, everywhere. "Go boys get your things," House said.

The boys' bedroom was small and bare they had no toys but a small kid Casio keyboard and a blue 3/4 size classical guitar. 'Oh good, I remember Samuel and I playing music when we were younger and it helps so much. "Do you guys play piano and guitar?" House asked them. When the boys nodded, can we hear you play? Calvin plug the cord in the socket and played a rendition of Eric Clapton's Tears in Heaven, House was shock and Wilson was hugging Greg tight saying. "They are worth it, we need to call Stacey." When the music ended House gave him a huge applause when Calvin ended Clayton followed he played Carlos Santana's Samba Pa Ti. House was equally impressed by him. House realizes that this is defiantly their sons. "Can we take them, my piano and his guitar?" Calvin asked with his bright green eyes. Without moment hesitations House said  
"YES."

The trip to the condo was quiet at the back of the Volvo, tomorrow they will go shopping, but for now, they all needed to rest and call Stacy. When the boys saw that they were living on the 12th floor they let up with a grin. When the kids saw the baby grand seated in the living room, they beam at House and Wilson. "Can we play it?"

"Of course." House said. "i will be going into the bedroom, okay, You behave for James, Okay!

As soon as he is in the room and the boys are playing Heart and Soul he texted Sam. Sam, James and I will be fostering two boys They reminded me of us. meet me on Saturday. Samuel lives in New York. He is a Physics professor at NYU of had a wife Andrea, and a son Anderson.

Then House texted Stacy, "Hi, Can you call me, I know it been a long time but I need an important favor, Thanks!"

House sat in their bed listening to his sons play music. 'His sons.' The kids aren't prodigies but they a have potential. The phone started to ring and its Stacy. He answered his cell they hadn't spoken to each other since he let her go, that was almost seven years ago. "Hi, Stacy," House said with a genuine tone.

"Greg, How are you?"

"I'm fine." House almost said automatically.

"You seeing anyone?" Here we go! she is over me, and I am over her.

"Actually, I am happily married."

'Who's the lucky woman? "Cameron or Cuddy?" Stacy asked.

House laughs. "No. Actually, it's James."

"James, as in Wilson?" House doesn't need to see her face but he knew that she was surprised.

"Yes, It's Wilson."

" I may sound surprising but I am not really. Good, nice for you. You have been pinning over him for so long. What do you want, Greg?"

"You know any family lawyers?" House said.

"Actually, I am." Stacy continued, "Greg, I change my practice in 2009."

"Good, a lawyer, I can trust," House said sarcasm etched all over his tone.

"Greg, You and James are adopting." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, actually, we have them here, now, through foster care," House said.

"Where did you got them?"

"From the clinic," House said.

"Greg, they were….they were….abuse?" Knowing House's background, Stacy knew that he empathized with the kids' pain.

"Yes, They were," House told her.

"There is more than one?"

"Yes, brothers, I want to help them."

"We need to talk in person."

"Okay," House said. "When are you available?"

"This Friday at 12:00 in Manhattan."

"Can we do Saturday instead? I am meeting Sam."

"Okay," Stacy said.

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Wilson is jamming with the boys on his guitar a birthday present from Greg. Clayton is playing his travel guitar House got for when they were traveling. When House is off the phone. "you're good, will be cooking you boys food, spaghetti You want?"

"Yes." the boys said in unison. "We love spaghetti."

After 20 minutes, House called them. "James, You teach them how to make the table. I know how to sat the table, Clayton told Wilson. 'Good' Wilson thought.

The conversation at the dinner table is really good, the family talks about songs they want to learn to play, to schooling situations they were homeschooled until a year ago when their mother died. To what they want to be, Clayton wanted to be a scientist, When Wilson asked what kind of scientist, He want to know more about cancer and to cure it. Wilson gave him a genuine smile. They never discuss what Wilson do for a living so it was such a surprise. Calvin wanted to be an astronaut. House thought this is his sons, 'I really want to adopt them.' To make the boys happy.

After they eat the home phone rang, Wilson was cleaning up House is explaining to Calvin the importance of note reading. "Read the name first?" Clayton saw the name and announce "Samuel House." House let him answer it. "Hi!" Clayton said.

"Is Dr. House there?"

"Yes, Dr. House is here," Clayton replied.

The switch happens and in a minute House answered moving as fast as a man with a prosthetic leg could to the bedroom. "Hi, Sam."

"Greg?" Is that one of your foster sons?"

"No," House said and then he added. "We will be adopting them, I have already called Stacy, she will help us."

"Good," Samuel told him. "I know that James wanted children for a long while now."

Samuel was Wilson's physics professor in Columbia, they lost contact after a while. When House met Wilson in New Orleans the first time he inquired about What is his relationship with Samuel House. When Greg told him that they were twins their friendship sparkle from there. Samuel was House's best man in his wedding to James, while Wilson's older brother Adam was Wilson's. The relationship between Samuel and James is very good. "Yeah, I know," House told his twin brother.

"Bro, you're doing this for him?" Sam ask incredulously. "Greg, you can't do that."

"First of all, Samuel, House said sounding annoyed "I already love them, plus they are like us, Sam.

"Good," Sam told him softly. "Do you want me to do your recommendation letter for when they process your boys' files?

"Maybe?" House said and then added. "Sam, They remind me of us. I am not in chronic pain anymore so I can adopt them.

"Yeah…" Sam said. "Okay, Greg, Andy is calling me, bro. Talk to you on Saturday maybe you could bring them. Okay?

"Bye."

By the point House had gotten out of the phone, James was playing a rendition of Brahms Lullaby to the kids on the organ. Calvin was wearing a Beatles shirt and joggers. Clayton was wearing a Guns and Rose's shirt. Lying on their sofa. They were bathed, too. 'I can get used to this.' House thought to himself.

At 9 pm. House called them to his old room they move everything they have move things from his old bedroom to the basement storage facilities. They need to buy a bunk bed for the boys tomorrow and clothes. "Clayton, Calvin, time for bed." He called he join the boys in the bed "Before your mother died, what did you boys do? House Asked.

"She will play guitar, and sings songs," Calvin said to him.

"Like what James was doing.

House called Wilson. "James!"

After a minute later Wilson called back "Greg!" What do you want?"

"Bring me the small Taylor guitar."

"Clayton, you want this?" House asked the elder boy bringing his guitar to the child's face.

"But, you're using it?" Clayton said. "And Jamie told me that he likes that guitar.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just talk to him, DO. YOU. WANT. It?"

"Yes, I do, Greg. Clayton said.

"Then it's yours," House said.

"Thank you, Greg!"

House felt guilty seeing his younger son's face so he asks, "Do you want to learn the guitar, Calvin?"

"Greg, he knows how to play guitar," Clayton told House.

"But where is your guitar?"

"Calvin shrug." I use his guitar."

"it's too big for you, Cal. I will buy you a guitar tomorrow, okay!"

"Yes!" Calvin said, "Thank you, Greg."

Then he uses Clayton's guitar to play them some pop music, he started with And I love her, then he migrates to Clapton's Wonderful Tonight and then he played While My Guitar gently weeps. They fall asleep after a while after the third song. 'I love my life.' House kisses the kids little cheeks and said, "Greg and James love you. Good Night." He met Wilson on the outside. "We can do this, We can work this out. They walk to bed.

House turn the TV off and sigh. 'I love this.' "Good night, James!"

"Good night, Greg."

H/W

The next morning House and Wilson woke up to their sons playing music at 7:45 They had survived the day with the boys and honestly They didn't even know why they never thought of adoption before. "What do you want to eat, want pancakes? Wilson asked. Wilson asked While House was fixing himself in the bedroom. "We will be going to the mall today." He said while He was cooking food.

"Pancake and Orange Juice?" Calvin asked him.

"Yeah," Clayton said.

"Of course."

Wilson was waiting while House was dressing to emerge from the bedroom thinking about what they were going to buy from the mall, Clothes, Shoes, a new school bag, bunkbed, a small piano keyboard for the boys' room and guitar for Calvin.

House emerge using his cane his sons look at him uncomfortably. House looked at Wilson a knowing look on his face 'talk to them.' House conveyed with his eyes.

Wilson rolled his eyes but say it anyway, "Boys, Greg had a wound in the vain 10 years ago.

"Is it called an infraction, infarction, something like that?" Clayton asked.

House and Wilson looked at this boy who they considered their son. "Wow, you know the term!" It is an infraction. So…" Continued Wilson. The doctors looked at him and said that he was looking for drugs. Three days after he came back to the hospital, the muscle is already unusable, they remove it. He is in chronic pain every day, in the past 10 years, he also uses a cane, until last year when he decided to amputate his leg.

"But," Clayton asked. "Why did it take them three days to get what is going on with Greg."

House and Wilson looked at this kid in earnest, "Wow, Clayton, you asked good questions. House said. "Because the doctors don't have the equipment to see what is going on."

"Or, because they were idiots!" Clayton replied with sarcasm like a mini House.

House looked up at Wilson, who is mouthing "his your son."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Calvin who migrated to the piano and played Wonderful Tonight, together with House's improvisation from last night. Calvin can play by ear, instantly. He did not know that song.

House called Calvin from the bench "Hey Cal, I know you like to play we need to go." Calvin hop down the bench. House turn the lights off and they left to go to the mall.

The family rode in comfortable silence. "So, James had a list of the items to buy," House said. "Boys. if you want something, just tell us." They got out of Wilson's car. It was a weekday so no people. The kids' school were notified that they will not come back until next week. They got out of the car and walk to the mall entrance.

Inside the mall, they went to H&M, for the boys clothing. They found a classic rock section for kids ages 6-14. House bought every piece of clothing from that section, Beatles, Queen and Rolling Stones. For pants, Clayton wanted black jeans. Wilson did not agree but House did so they got 3 pairs 2 of regular jeans. 5 pairs of faded denim for Calvin. The boys each got 3 Oxford shirt. Calvin wanted a leather jacket House to look at Wilson and sighed. "Okay then." For the sneakers the boys wanted an Air Forces, so they got them that. They bought two body bags with a guitar for the kids' school supplies.

They went to the furniture store, they found a piano black bunk bed and then two identical study desk.

Then the boys got to a music store, the boys' mouths were watering. House and Wilson grin at them. "Calvin, what do you want?"

"I want those," Calvin said pointing to a small Yamaha steel string guitar. They got it as well. House and Wilson agreed to get the boys an electric guitar. And a 76 keyed Yamaha keyboard. Overall the boys were contented. The boys each got a ukulele.

They went home at noon, they stop at a McDonalds to get drive-thru. The furniture delivery will come at their place by 4 pm. The family drove home. House and Wilson looked happy.

Friday that week, an unexpected knock at their door, Wilson opened the door to see Ms. Paula Smith. Calvin answered the knock. "Where is Doctor House?" She asked the kid.

"He is in the living room," Calvin said. She entered the foyer. "Wow, she looked at their place. These are not the people who foster children in her experience this are people who adopted kids. The condo was huge. House was playing guitar with Clayton. She is now embarrassed to be there. The doctors had a piano and the grumpy one is teaching his son how to play. "Dr. Wilson, wow, you have a nice condo," she said.

"You want something to drink?" Wilson asked.

"No, Thanks, I have to go."

"Is she embarrass?" House asked after she left.

"She figures that she didn't we were good parents for them so she left. Wilson told House.

They order in pizza at around 5:30, The family eat in conformable silence. After they eat They told that they need to sleep early for a trip to Manhattan. His brother Samuel wants to see them and House will be meeting with their lawyer Stacy.

The House-Wilson Family left their condo at around 8:30 the next morning to meet with Samuel and Stacy. They eat at some local diner near state border. "I am not going to use a cane for the first time in front of Stacy since before the infarction," House told Wilson.

"I know," Wilson replied. By 11:30 House, Wilson and the boys arrive at Adams-Warner Law Offices. The receptionist a blond hair young woman greeted them "Is Stacy Warner there?" House asked the receptionist.

"Who is it?

"Tell her it's Doctor Gregory House and Family," House said. The woman looked shocked at House and Wilson and the boys.

"Why are you looking at us?" House snaps at the receptionist. "Is that because we're gay? It's 2011 for crying out loud, This State allows Same-Sex Marriage, For goodness sakes." The argument is cut short by the appearance of Stacy Warner.

"Greg, Wow!" She said. "You look good!"

"Hi Stacy, Your receptionist suck!, Umm… there is no introduction here "This is James, and this is my sons Clayton and Calvin." House look at his sons. "Boys, this is Stacy Warner, my… our lawyer. She will be helping out.

Looking at the boys Stacy notices that they were cute, the older one was wearing black jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a Leather Jacket carrying a guitar case on his back. The younger one was also carrying a guitar case on. But is wearing a Beatles shirt, and blue jeans an Oxford shirt, half open like Greg's.

James looked contented and happy, She never saw him this happy. He is wearing jeans and a white plain t-shirt and a bomber jacket. Greg looks good too. House is wearing a Led Zeppelin Shirt, jeans, and Oxford shirt, but wait, No Cane… "Greg, Where is your cane?"

"I ditch it." House lifted his pant leg to reveal his prosthetic "For this."

Stacy's eyes grew wide as the revelation of the leg, she turns the question to James, "Why?"

"Stacy lets come in your office, first seen as we are in the lobby area," Wilson said, beckoning the kids into the room House following the kids getting their stuff from the chair.

When Stacy said something again it was quiet and subdued. "Why of all the years since our relationship hadn't you considered amputating the leg?"

"Because… I have lost you because of my leg." House said flatly. "And I don't want to lose him… because I took too many drugs." Cuddy threatens my job if I didn't stay out of Vicodin. "Because before that I have hallucinated a night with her. I spent two months in a psych hospital almost two years ago. After that, Cuddy was doing a drug test on me in one of the tests I failed. So she decided to call a board meeting they dismiss me. Now that it's done I wonder how I have been so stubborn about my leg that It nearly cost me everything. I wish that I amputate it in the first place."

Stacy looks at House, guilt, and pity on her face. "Stacy," House continued. "I am not here to guilt you. I am done of doing that, my therapist said that I needed to let go of the anger I felt towards you. And I am not here because I want to have a guilt trip I am here because I want you to help us with these boys."

"Alright then," Stacy said smiling.

"Are you the one who will be handling our adoption case?" House asked her.

"Greg, If You want me to help you with the process, I am willing."

While they were talking the boys is playing their guitars, they were playing blues Calvin is playing the 12 bar blues and Clayton is improvising with a solo with the pentatonic scale. "Oh Wow, they are good," Stacy said. House and Wilson look at their sons and smiled.

"Greg, as you know, you are an addict. As Stacy said the word addict, Wilson jump at her. "Stacy, he hasn't taken a Vicodin regularly in over year now, So would you stop accusing him of being an addict, he is dependent, not addicted, and no, Greg doesn't drink alcohol like before."

"Okay then," Stacy was surprised to hear James Wilson's outburst. "So you told me, Greg, on the phone you got them from the clinic?

"Yes, they were one of my patients," House said. "I called CPS because their dad is abusive, years ago there was a call to CPS from a teacher. They were taken into custody, The father was so abusive to his sons that they remove any rights for the father permanently .…"

"You need to petition your rights to adopt," Stacy said, and depending on the judges' decision, you can then adopt them. "Greg, James, it might take six months to a year or so for you to adopt them, for them more like six months.

"Okay, Will be in contact?

Yes, We will be in contact.

"By the way, how is Mark?!" House asked standing up.

"uh... he is doing fine…." Stacey answered.

As they were leaving the office, Clayton asked a question. "When we get adopted can we change our middle names?"

"Of course," Stacey replied. "What is your middle name?, And what do you want it to be?

"Clayton Sean, his Calvin Scott." Clayton looks at his brother. "We want to be Clayton James and Calvin Gregory House-Wilson.

Stacy smiled at Clayton. "Wow, Greg, You are raising two handsome, responsible young men, It will be done. I know a judge in your area that deals with adoption, I can give him a call for you."

"Thanks, Stacey."

"You're welcome!" Stacy hug House and Wilson. "You are looking good, Greg."

They left the office at around one in the afternoon. They will be meeting with Samuel at Central Parks Strawberry Fields. The boys were seated on John Lennon's name with Wilson, Calvin is playing Imagine on the guitar while Clayton is singing. House was waiting for Sam. When he spotted Sam, Andrea, and Anderson, House waves a hand on Samuel.

The greeting pleasantries ensue. And they eat at a fancy Chinese restaurant in Manhattan. And got home at around 8:00 pm. Their sons are sleeping on the back seat of the Volvo. House lifts Calvin and Wilson lifts Clayton, they never woke up the whole trip from the car to the elevator to their flat.

H/W

Monday morning, House put their alarm at 6:45, they woke up before that and were just talking to each other. "Greg, How did you sleep last night?"

"Good, I slept well, I slept from 11:00 to about 6:00," House replied. House before the leg was amputated, He didn't sleep for more than 30 minutes a night at a time, not too unless he took many drugs. Now he is sleeping better.

Wilson got up at before the alarm around 6:30. After some morning make-out session to before the boys get up. He walks up to Clayton and Calvin's room. "Hey, you are awake?" Wilson said. When he saw the boys playing guitar. "You want pancake and Orange Juice?

"Yes." The boys said in unison.

"Okay, then"

"Is Dad awake, papa?" Calvin asked. They began calling House and Wilson Dad and Papa after their trip to New York.

"Yes." When they knew that in all possibilities that they were being adopted. House is dad and Wilson is papa.

House walk to the breakfast bar at around 7:00 fully clothes. "Greg, Cuddy would be proud of you!' Wilson commented. Nobody knows except for Cuddy the reason why House and Wilson took the week off. "Are you ready to admit that you became soft in your old age, my husband?!" Wilson continued when House glared at him.

Clayton is laughing while Calvin was just staring at them. When the laughter subsides Clayton look worried at Calvin and sighed loudly. "Dad," Clayton said. "He usually gets antsy when someone is laughing and joking. Clayton looked at House, "Dad, I think he has Autism."

"Yes, I notice it, too," House replied.

The next words from Clayton nearly broke Gregory House's heart. "Are you still adopting us? Clayton asked. House looks at Wilson and sighed "When did you get that notion, Clay?"

"I didn't think you will want a kid with a disability," Clayton replied.

"We love you, boys the moment we saw you in the clinic that day." House said to Clayton and, to Wilson, "James," House called his partner. "What time is your appointment?"

"Umm… 8:30, Why?"

"I need to confirm a diagnosis at the school."

At 8:00 am they left their condo, Clayton was wearing his guns and roses shirt and an Oxford on top and black skinny jeans, while Calvin was wearing his leather jacket and plain white shirt and skinny jeans. The Family got to the public school at around 8:30. 'As soon as they were adopted they are being transferred to a private school someplace closer to the loft.' House thought.

House and Wilson walked their sons to their classrooms. Clayton's classroom was nearer to the entrance way. And When they reach Calvin's classroom. House froze, Calvin's teacher looked familiar, the woman froze as well Wilson considered up to the name "Miss Adler?"

"Hi, Dr. House?"

"Is this the woman you pass as your cousin 7 years ago, James?" House told Wilson grinning.

"Greg, Behave, Please, Behave!" Wilson said in warning.

"Hi Miss Adler, as you know we are fostering Calvin and his older brother, and I want to ask you about what do you know about Calvin's developmental history." Asked Wilson.

"Yes, you should seat down Doctor House and Wilson." The doctors complied.

"Doctor House, when I read his file, well I didn't like the idea, because of it's you but also, I don't know about two men becoming fathers. I suppose I was wrong about you because, in almost a year, I have never seen the boys in that way my student and my former student look HAPPY."

"To your question, Yes Calvin has trouble with his language development, but before you get scared about their adoption when they were in kindergarten, Clayton and Calvin were assessed, there IQ was 158 each, Calvin has ASD. They were told that they can both move up in the second or third grade but…" House cut Adler off.

"Let me guess," House said mentally berating the boys father. "The father was saying that the boys were immature and that they will want to be back at what grade they were currently."

Adler look at House and gave a questioning look her brown eyes conveying the question of 'How did you know?' But said 'Wow.' This will be the family for this two boys. "Calvin and (I think Clayton has too,) band practice today and that will be out at around 5 pm. "Who will pick them up?" Rebecca asked, standing up.

"Me," House and Wilson said in unison, standing up.

Rebecca laughs at them. "You act like an old married couple."

At their car House called Stacy, She picks up at the first ring "Greg?"

"I need to ask you a question, Stacey if a child had a learning disability would it be harder or easier to adopt them?"

"Let me guess, Greg, it's Calvin?"

"How the hell did you get that?" House replied stunned.

"Remember on my desk?"

House nodded. "Ah huh, You have a kid?"

"Nikolai, we adopted him a year ago when there isn't a chance that we could have a son biologically. When we adopted we knew that he has autism, anyways to your question, it will take three months to six months to adopt them not a year.

"Why?" Now its Wilson's voice.

"James, because a sibling group, a kid with autism, and PTSD is easier to adopt because they have issues. Straight couples wanted babies, they always opt for the 'undamaged' group."

"Have you written your Petition paper?" Stacy ask.

"Yes, I will forward it to you, okay, so that you can fax it to CPS, okay. And Stacy, thank you.

They arrive at the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They hug each other in a 'bro hug' They walked to the Hospital parking space, through the lobby, and through the elevator. When they reach the fourth floor, they were business as usual. "Lunch? Wilson said with his professional tone as if they hadn't spent a week together with their sons.

"Yes, I will come to get you in your office." House knew it will be just a matter of time that the hospital will know about them, their relationship and their sons but he needed this brief time of privacy and secrecy.

Epilogue:

The adoption was finalized exactly five months since House first saw them on the clinic. They were officially Clayton James and Calvin Gregory House-Wilson.

The week before the adoption was finalized, they sold the loft and bought a four bedroom three bathroom ranch style home. the kitchen was huge. The master suites were bigger than the loft. They now have the home office when House is experiencing too much nerve pain to go to work. The boys' bedroom was huge with their bunkbed House and Wilson got them an upright piano as an adoption present. The baby grand was situated in the living room together with a dozen guitars and the organ. They have a backyard with a swimming pool.

It was House and Wilson's first property together. It was early fall so the boys were enrolled at a private school. The family invited their family, Lisa, Lucas, Rachel, and their seven-month-old boy, Louise. And Stacy, Mark, and Nikolai.

"Nice house, Greg," Stacy said grinning at House while they were in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Stacy, for everything."

"Greg, don't mention it, You save his life." Stacy said pointing at Mark.

Wilson joined House and Stacy in the kitchen. "Are we friends again?"

"Yes, we are."

"Dad, Papa," Calvin said. "Uncle Sam is running throughout the house." there is a rule that House and Wilson set for the boys' safety that they shouldn't run in the house.

"Greg, You tell your brother about the rule," Wilson said teasingly.

House and Wilson love their life right now, This is what is missing from their lives a home and a family and the boys complete the missing piece of the puzzle.

The End

AN, There will be two sequels to this story-verse.


End file.
